EL FÉNIX
by kaguya-tsukino
Summary: HXD un poco de todo, Fénix's, Sly conspiradores, bodas y un futuro bebe, un Albus que se aburre, elfos enamorados, y en medio de todo Draco y Harry.


**Disclaimer**: TODO es de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que Sirius estaría vivo, la Rata traidora muerta, y Harry acabaría con Draco. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención. Bueno, no todo es de Rowling el argumento es mío, que algo de merito tiene.

**Aviso**: es SLASH! más concretamente Harry-Draco, así que si no te gusta no sigas leyendo, no me gustaría encontrar después reviews criticándome por esto. También va a ser AU, ya que Rowling seguro que nunca juntara a Harry con Draco, no quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si lo hiciera… si siendo como son los libros ya son criticados por la Iglesia…

EL FÉNIX

_El fénix es un magnifico pájaro rojo, del tamaño de un cisne, con una gran cola dorada, pico y garras del mismo color. Anida en la cima de las montañas y se encuentra en Egipto, la India y China. El fénix es dominante, posesivo y celoso, toman una pareja para toda la vida, y con ellos su carácter se acentúa, no es bueno acercarse a la pareja del fénix sin dejar claro que no es con fines amorosos. El fénix puede llegar a vivir muchísimo tiempo, ya que se regenera: estalla en llamas cuando su cuerpo comienza a decaer y resurge de las cenizas como un polluelo. No se sabe realmente como nacen, solo se muere realmente cuando su pareja se muere. Como el diricawl (véase antes), puede desaparecer y aparecer a voluntad. El canto del fénix es mágico: tiene fama de aumentar el valor de los puros de corazón, y de infundir temor en el de los impuros, también puede variar el estado de ánimo de la persona que lo escucha, y provocar diferentes sensaciones. Sus lágrimas tienen grandes propiedades curativas, y su elemento es el fuego, pueden invocarlo a su voluntad._

Draco dejo de leer y se dejo caer no muy aristocráticamente sobre la silla. Cuanta razón tenía el autor del libro. Se preguntaba si el autor había estado ligado a algún fénix, si sabía realmente lo dominantes, posesivos y celosos que son. Se froto las marcas que tenía en las muñecas, de la última vez que había sido arrinconado contra la pared por un ataque de celos.

Fawkes era el fénix unido a Dumbledore.

Maldito parrajaco.

De pequeño su padre lo había llevado a Hogwarts porque tenía asuntos que tratar con el viejo. Cuando lo fue a acariciar, el pajarraco le pico la mano. A Severus tampoco le iba muy bien, siempre le cantaba de tal manera que le daba dolor de cabeza. Pero al parecer la peor parte se la llevaba McGonagall que solía llevar las manos llenas de picotazos, y siempre que veía a Dumbledore solía ir a las cocinas a por un trago.

No le solían gustar los fénix, eran muy bellos, eso nadie lo dudaba, pero como no les cayeras bien o sospecharan que les querías quitar a su pareja, se volvían terribles.

Draco suspiro y estiro sus brazos. Su opinión de los fénix había cambiado, sobretodo desde que tenía su propio fénix.

Una explosión de fuego detrás suyo lo hizo girarse. No se alarmo, ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

Un pequeño fénix estaba allí.

No es que fuera ningún pollito, era de edad adulta, con su plumaje rojo y dorado (muy Gry en opinión de Draco) y su larga cola de fuego completamente ardiendo. Solo que era un fénix algo mas pequeño de lo normal. No es que Draco hubiera visto a muchos más fénix, solo que en la otra forma también era más pequeño que la media.

Pronto todo el fénix comenzó a arder y su cola se dividió en dos y sus alas adquirieron forma humana. Lo único que permanecía eran sus ojos verdes.

Y estaba completamente desnudo, allí, en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Cuando se transformaba quemaba toda su ropa, así que ya no le quedaba casi de la ropa vieja de su primo porque había ardido en las primeras transformaciones.

No es que el chico que Draco tenía delante fuera un animago.

No lo era.

Era un fénix, no era humano. Era el único capaz de entender lo que Fawkes cantaba, y este le había dicho que era un fénix, y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Los nuevos poderes y todo eso.

Nadie se había fijado que la mayoría de las pociones que se hacían en su presencia salieron mal.

Dominante, posesivo y celoso. También habría que añadir sentimentales.

Era incapaz de dominar sus emociones y con ellas su poder, así que cuando él y Severus discutían el fuego de debajo los calderos se incrementaba y las pociones se echaban a perder. O cuando Draco y él discutían las antorchas se incendiaban y las llamas crecían sorprendentemente. O cuando Black murió, las antorchas casi no tenían fuego y daba igual con que las intentases avivar, que casi no iluminaban.

Draco salio de sus pensamientos al notar a Harry Potter sentarse sobre sus rodillas, todavía desnudo. Y se besaron fieramente, como si hiciera años que no se vieran, aunque solo habían sido un par de horas desde la clase de pociones de Slughorn.

- **Te veo desesperado** - le dijo Draco divertido mientras pasaba las manos por detrás de la espalda de Harry.

**- He tenido que salir corriendo. Tu madre esta algo sobreexcitada con lo de su boda, y por un mal comentario sobre su futuro marido casi me hecha un crutacius. No quiero saber que me hará si se entera de que me gusta el bondage con su hijo.**

**- Hacer malos comentarios sobre mi madre y mi padrino no es la mejor manera de ganarte mi favor.**

Pero igualmente lo volvió a besar una y otra vez, sin preocuparse de si Harry podría coger frío, porque ya se sabe que los fénix no enferman.

Pero Harry rápidamente estallo en llamas, dejando a Draco solo y excitado. Súbitamente una bella mujer apareció entre las estanterías y se quedo mirando fijamente a Draco, hasta que este levanto la cabeza.

**- Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Verte, sabia que estarías aquí.**

**-¿pasa alguna cosa? Pareces algo enojada.**

**- Clase con los Gryffindors de séptimo, y a Potter diciendo que daba igual lo bella que fuera la novia, que la gente se fijaría en lo feo que era el novio.**

- **Típico de Potter** - dijo Draco, intentando que sonara despectivo, y no lográndolo.

- **Si** - dijo Narcisa Black mientras lo miraba seriamente - **¿De verdad que no te importa Draco? Vas a tener un hermanito, y me voy a casar cuando acaba de hacer un año de la muerte de Lucius.**

**- No me importa **- y le sonrió levemente para demostrarle que era así.

Y realmente no le importaba, después de todos estos años por fin su madre se casaría con el hombre al que amaba. Su boda con Lucius solo fue una estrategia de ambos para que el otro no tuviera ninguna oportunidad con el que nombraron después padrino de Draco.

Y respecto al bebe… se alegraba por el hermanito pequeño que iba a tener dentro de unos meses.

**- Vayamos a dar una vuelta, y así sales un poco de la biblioteca.**

Draco había cambiado en algunas cosas, pensaba Narcisa mientras paseaba junto a su hijo mayor, había madurado rápidamente desde la muerte de Lucius al tener que asumir que ahora él era el cabeza de familia de los Malfoy.

Pero Narcisa estaba segura de que había algo más.

Y creía saber lo que era, pero cada vez que sacaba el tema, Draco hábilmente cambiaba de tema. En eso no había cambiado, era demasiado astuto para algunas cosas.

* * *

Draco se encontraba de buen humor, había tenido un muy buen despertar después de una increíble noche. Quizás por eso se olvido de aterrorizar a unos Huffle's de primer año que se encontró por el camino. Quizás por eso también se olvido de coquetear con una Raven de quinto.

Tenía pareja, pero no por ello iba a abandonar su puesto del chico más deseado de Hogwarts e inalcanzable (y más ahora que estaba pillado, aunque claro, esto nadie lo sabía)

Ni siquiera protesto cuando vio que los elfos no habían puesto su tarta favorita para desayunar, simplemente sonrió y se sirvió un poco de todo.

Pansy soltó un suspiro y se bebió de golpe su café solo. Miro a Blaise y le hizo una señal con la mano para decirle que 50. Un poco más allá Millicent le señalo otros 50. Pero Draco no lo noto, y eso comenzaba a no extrañar a los Sly's que veían como su príncipe estaba algo… distraído.

El correo matutino llego, pero no hubo ninguna carta para Draco, tampoco que la esperase. Así que se puso a mirar que bien mentía el Profeta.

Nada nuevo.

Potter era el héroe que había vencido al Señor Tenebroso, bla, bla, bla. Evidentemente que lo había ganado, teniendo en cuenta que era un fénix inmortal, y si le hubiese echado el Avada Kedavra, hubiera renacido, como lo hizo cuando tenia un año (y la gente no se extrañaba de que fuera algo mas pequeño¡pero si tenia un año menos!)

Y como siempre el Ministerio manipulaba el periódico. "Nuevas redadas en casas de Mortífagos en la que se ha descubierto dinero que se ha confiscado, y que ayudara a la reconstrucción de los pueblos mágicos. Este dinero se suma al ya confiscado anteriormente, y a las propiedades que entraran a subasta próximamente, y han dejado a los mortífagos que están en Azkaban en la ruina"

Draco intento detener su risa, habían embargado la Mansión Malfoy y un par de cuentas de Gringotts (en realidad Draco las había dejado confiscar para que se quedasen tranquilos) pero la casa de verano de los Black en Blackburn (que pertenecía a su madre) y sus otras mansiones fuera de Gran Bretaña estaban intactas, al igual que el dinero.

Seguía siendo podidamente rico.

Los Crabble y los Goyle estaban en la misma situación, no habían perdido nada de importancia. Y al parecer los Nott estaban igual, no que le importase, Tehodore Nott y él se llevaban fatal.

Blaise se preparaba para auror, y su madre estaba extrañamente limpia (y eso era contrario a los rumores que corrían sobre ella)

Pansy vivía con un tío suyo en el extranjero, Daphne venia de una familia Hufflepuff que vivían de lo que les daba su tienda, y la familia de Millicent vivía en el mundo muggle ya que su madre lo era.

Y los otros cursos estaban en las mismas. Era todo mentira lo que decía El Profeta sobre la gran cantidad de dinero que habían sacado a los Slytherins. Todo publicidad para el ministerio que no gozaba de una muy buena posición.

Se fijo en la mesa de Gry esperando ver a su fénix, cuando vio que la Comadreja miraba hacia Sly. Quizás conspirando contra ellos. Eso era un peligro. Weasel era un Gry, por lo que nunca media las consecuencias, y el inconveniente era que sus planes solían salir bien, era un buen estratega, por mucho que a Draco le costase admitirlo. Tendría que vigilar a Weasel.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba recostado en su cómoda butaca de director. El despacho había cambiado bastante, (ya no habían los extraños cachivaches que soltaban humo, ahora estaba lleno de estanterías con pociones) después de la jubilación de Albus, y del rechazo de McGonagall al puesto. Ella era una profesora de los pies a la cabeza, adoraba enseñar y no iba a cambiar eso por un pequeño aumento de sueldo.

Así que Severus era ahora el director de Hogwarts, y como tal no le gustaba que cierta boda se celebrara allí, con todos y cada uno de los alumnos siendo testigos.

Pero Albus se aburría en su jubilación, y había ido a hablar con Narcisa un día, y la conversación termino entre otras cosas en que la boda iba a ser en el Gran Comedor y con Albus oficiándola.

Severus se masajeo la cabeza y se pregunto no por primera vez, ni por última como había permitido que esto sucediera. Pero cualquiera contradice a una mujer cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, es un suicidio, y más con esta que sabe de artes oscuras.

Lo peor no era esto.

Era el asunto del novio.

Él era el novio y futuro padre del bebe que llevaba Narcisa.

Al día siguiente Severus Snape se casaría.

- **¿agobiado?** - le dijo la profesora de DCAO al entrar silenciosamente.

- **¿Tienen que estar presentes los Gryffindors y los Hufflepuffs?** - ella rió y se coloco detrás suyo para hacerle un masaje - **algunas veces veo el parecido entre Black y tu, os gusta hacerme la vida imposible.**

**- Prefiero hacer tu vida maravillosa, y mañana todos verán lo maravillosa que es** - le dijo Narcisa besándolo

**- Solo espero que Potter no haga ninguna tontería**

**- Espero que no, por su bien, igualmente Draco lo controlara.**

**- Entonces creo que el fin del mundo se acerca.**

* * *

Harry ni siquiera supo porque accedió.

Draco hacia de él lo que quería. La boda de Snape y él ayudando a decorar. Bueno, no exactamente, Draco le pidió que utilizando su control del fuego hiciera que este levitara varios metros por encima del suelo, y todo porque las velas no le gustaban, porque goteaban la cera derretida y no quería que cayera sobre el pastel. También le hizo sustituir las antorchas (que eran poco estéticas) por llamas flotantes. Y todos se estaban maravillando por ello.

- **Me** **pregunto como lo habrán hecho** - decía Hermione a su lado mientras se acomodaba la túnica. Era obligatorio ir con la túnica del colegio exceptuando algún caso - **Esto no sale en Historia de Hogwarts.**

**- Sinceramente Hermione, me interesan mas bien poco las llamas, me gustaría mas saber que pudo ver ella en Snape para quererse casar con él.**

**- Ron ¿no has oído que el amor es ciego?**

**- Eh… no.**

Pero se hizo el silencio inmediatamente para ver entrar a Snape con una túnica negra de gala. Estaba algo… diferente. Lo más notable era que llevaba el cabello recogido con una cinta, pero algunos cabellos le caían sedosamente sobre la cara. Harry se pregunto como había logrado que su cabello dejara de lucir grasoso, y lo más importante ¿podría conseguir algo para que su cabello fuera menos rebelde?

Los murmullos comenzaron otra vez, pero el tema era diferente. Harry rió internamente al ver a Snape mover la boca, seguramente maldiciendo a todos y cada uno de los alumnos y sus antepasados. No parecía un hombre que se fuera a casar, soltando maldiciones en voz baja y enviando miradas de muerte a todos los que podía.

Ajeno a todo estaba Dumbledore con su túnica amarilla limón, que sonreía abiertamente y daba los toques finales con su varita, haciendo salir pompas de jabón con forma de corazón de ella. Realmente la jubilación no le había sentado bien, estaba mas loco que de costumbre.

Una suave música se comenzó a escuchar y se volvió a hacer el silencio. La novia entraba de la mano de su hijo.

Y Harry ya no recordó nada más.

Solo veía a cierto Dragón vestido con una túnica verde con detalles en plateado, como sus ojos.

El fuego, de pronto, llameo mucho mas fuerte cubriendo todo el techo.

Y Draco sonrió interiormente, había causado el efecto que deseaba, solo esperaba que no se quemara mucho el techo.

* * *

- **La ceremonia ha sido muy bonita, y el efecto del fuego sorprendente cuando entro la novia ¿no creéis?** - pregunto Hermione emocionada.

- **Aja** - respondieron dos voces a coro.

- **La verdad, no se que os pasa ¡Harry¡Ron!**

**- Si** - volvieron a responder los dos.

- **no estáis atentos, ni siquiera en la ceremonia, y tu Harry, casi no has comido ¡Vamos! Solo es el vals de inicio** - dijo la chica mientras sonaba la música - **primero bailan los novios y después comienzan a entrar sus familias.**

**- Ya lo vemos.**

**- No se porque tienes esa cara Harry, y no entiendo porque has estado mirando todo el día a Malfoy, hoy no nos hará nada, así que quita esa mirada de odio, que él solo esta bailando con Parkinson¡Lo mismo para ti Ron! por cierto, parece que hace mas calor, diría que las llamas se han avivado todavía mas.**

**- Hermione¿no te gustaría bailar? **- le dijo Harry

**- ¿Qué? Harry, tu odias bailar**

**- pues ahora me apetece** - dijo y la cogió de la mano.

Pero justo en ese momento la música ceso y comenzó otra canción. Harry vio que mientras él llevaba a Hermione, Draco se disculpaba con Parkinson por no bailar con ella.

**- Vamos Harry, has de poner tu mano aquí…**

**- Creo que ya no me apetece bailar** - dijo mientras veía a Draco salir del comedor

**- Ni hablar, me invitaste a bailar y vamos a bailar.**

Y Harry se vio arrastrado a bailar mientras pensaba en donde podía estar Draco. Primero un pie, y luego el otro, ahora pisaba a Hermione que ponía cara de quererlo asesinar, un pie, y el otro, y vuelta, un pie, el otro, y vuelta¿Estaría Draco junto al lago o en Sly? Un pie, el otro, y vuelta, acababa de ver salir a Parkinson, un pie, el otro, mas le valía que no fuera a por Draco, vuelta…

Simplemente dejo a Hermione y salio corriendo del Gran Comedor mientras Hermione estaba perpleja. Invoco a las llamas y desaparecio.

- **¡Harry¡Espera!** - y salio solo para encontrarse los pasillos vacíos - **si no estuviéramos en Hogwarts diría que se ha desaparecido.**

Lo que vio Harry al aparecerse fue algo que no se esperaba.

Parkinson tenía a Draco contra la pared.

**- Vamos Draco, no veo que te cuesta decírmelo.**

Harry cogió a Parkinson del cuello de la túnica y la aparto de su Draco. Este le miraba sorprendido y comenzaba a sospechar lo que le pasaría por ser encontrado en semejante situación. Tembló con anticipación

- **¡Tu! No te atrevas a volverte a acercar a Draco o lo lamentaras** - le dijo Harry a Parkinson, y esta no tuvo tiempo de responderle porque ya se había llevado al rubio.

* * *

La puerta se cerro de golpe haciendo que la lámpara de cristal del techo tintinease. Draco se mantuvo impasible en medio de una de las cientas de habitaciones abandonadas que tenia Hogwarts.

Harry lo miro y vio que el fuego ardía dentro de sus ojos verdes.

Draco solo pudo sentarse encima de una de las polvorientas mesas y comenzar a desabotonarse la túnica.

- **solo estábamos hablando, tranquilízate, comienza a hacer demasiado calor**. - el cuello de la túnica ya estaba totalmente abierto y se veía que no llevaba nada debajo. Separo un poco más las piernas y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

- **Esta vez no caeré. Se lo que vi, te estaba acorralando contra la pared.**

**- Porque no le quería decir una cosa, lastima que no me creas **- y se abotono un botón, y luego otro, y paro - **podríamos aprovechar de que no llevas ropa…**

Y Harry se acerco y comenzó el mismo la ardua tarea de sacar los botones, mientras le iba besando la piel que dejaba a la vista.

- **Se que era la boda de Snape, y que tenias que hacerlo sentir cómodo¿pero era necesario ponerte una túnica con tantos botones? **- y Draco solo pudo reír, y gemir cuando…

la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a dos personas que se besaban furiosamente y que entraban a trompicones sin ver a nada mas que al otro.

**- ¡Ron!**

**- ¡Pansy!**

Y sus mejores amigos (o peores enemigos) dejaron de besarse.

**- ¡Draco! Te lo puedo explicar…**

**- ¡Harry¡¿Por qué estas desnudo!**

**- Ehh… pues… ¡Dobby!** - y con un puff el pequeño elfo domestico apareció, mientras Harry se intentaba cubrir detrás de Draco.

**- ¡Harry Potter¿Qué desea el Señor Harry Potter¿Fresas¿Nata¿Pañuelos¿Unas esposas?**

**- Tráele un uniforme, elfo.**

**- El ex-joven amo intenta dañar al señor Harry Potter¡ahora vera! -** y en un momento la ropa de Draco desapareció y lo dejo completamente desnudo. Ahora era Harry el que estaba vestido. Un puff sonó indicando que el elfo ya había desaparecido.

- **Mmmm Draco…**

**- no digas nada mas Parkinson** - y Harry se coloco delante de Draco - **pobre de aquel de vosotros que haga un comentario de delicioso cuerpo de mi dragón**. - dijo mientras enviaba miradas de muerte (copiadas de las que Snape tantas veces le había enviado)

- **¡Harry¡Que soy tu mejor amigo! y ¿Qué haces con el hurón?**

**- es evidente lo que hacían Ronnie** - le dijo mientras le cogia de la mano - **estaban haciendo lo que nosotros íbamos a hacer.**

**- ah…entiendo… ¿QUE!**

**- No hagas tanto escándalo Comadreja. Harry me estoy helando ¿podrías hacerme entrar en calor? - **dijo seductoramente

- **¡NO PUEDE!** - exclamo Ron - **no… no…** - gimió lastimosamente - **Pansy, cariño, dime que tengo alucinaciones, que es un sueño, dime que de todos los hombres en el mundo no es el hurón…**

**- Si que lo es Ronnie **- y le beso ligeramente en la boca - **pero no te preocupes** - y le volvió a besar - **que…**

**- ¡TENGO FRIO¡Que estamos en marzo y estamos en una clase perdida de las mazmorras¡TEN… **- pero se callo al encontrarse una llama detrás suyo - **eso esta mejor** - dijo mientras besaba a Harry en la nuca - **pero todavía estoy desnudo y tenemos publico** - le susurro mientras le soplaba en el oído.

- ¡**Kreacher**! - y sonó un puff

**- ¿para que me ha llamado el sucio amo?**

**- Tráele un uniforme a Draco.**

**- ¿Al joven, elegante, bello, sexy Señor Draco Malfoy, miembro de la aristocrática fami…**

**- Si** - le corto Harry, que comenzaba a querer seguir la tradición de los Black de cortarles la cabeza, por hablar así de su Draco. El elfo de pronto desapareció.

- **¿Por qué he de ir yo con uniforme y tu con mi túnica?**

**- Porque el verde me queda mejor a mi.**

**- Eso no lo dudo** - dijo Draco besando el cuello de Harry mientras se pegaba completamente a su espalda.

**- ¡NADA DE ESCENAS DELANTE MÍO!** - grito Ron desesperado.

**- Vaya, Harry, la Comadreja nos da permiso para hacerlo a escondidas, mientras no sea delante suyo... **

**- ¡NOOO!** - pero Draco no tuvo tiempo de seguir divirtiéndose ya que con un puff Kreacher apareció con un uniforme de Slytherin.

- **Aquí tiene su uniforme, ohhh hermoso, distinguido, atractivo…**

**- ¡Largo elfo!** - y Kreacher se fue con una sonrisa de punta a punta, y siendo el elfo mas feliz de Hogwarts.

- **Vosotros dos daos la vuelta para que Draco pueda vestirse.**

**- Pero… yo quiero ver** - gimoteo Pansy.

- **¡Fuera!**

**- ¡Pansy! No veo que le quieres ver a ese hurón cadavérico.**

**- ¡Draco no esta cadavérico!** - se enojo Harry

- **Ya estoy vestido** - dijo Draco mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura a Harry y le daba un besito en los labios.

- **¡Que tiernos!** - suspiro Pansy **- sino fuera por el otro asunto estaría mas que contenta…**

**- ¿Qué asunto?** - pregunto Draco sospechosamente.

- **Nada de importancia, Draco, ya que estamos todos vestidos, vayamos a seguir la fiesta en el Gran Comedor** - dijo Pansy mientras los cuatro comenzaban a caminar - **que te recuerdo Draco que es la boda de tu madre, y deberías estar presente, ahhh, a sido tan bonita… me gustaría una boda igual, aquí en el Gran Comedor ¿Creéis que el profesor Snape me dejara?**

**- No creo **- le dijo Draco - **te dirá que esto es una escuela, no un salón de fiestas.**

**- Entonces se lo habré de decir a tu madre, seguro que le gusta la idea, y con ella a mi lado, el profesor Snape no podrá decirme que no¿Te gusta la idea Ron?**

**- Ehh…**

**- Queda decidido.**

**- ¿Ya estas pensando en casarte Pansy¿Y con el pobretón?** - Ron no protesto, estaba demasiado impresionado digiriendo que se iba a casar.

- **Eso no es problema, tengo suficiente dinero yo para los dos.**

**- ¿Vas a dejar Comadreja, que una mujer cargue con los gastos de la casa?**

**- Ehh…**

**- Ohhh, ya hemos llegado, puede que le vaya a comentar ahora a tu madre lo de celebrar mi boda aquí** - pero alguien los intercepto por el camino.

- **¡Pansy¿Draco, Potter y Weasley?** - dijo Millicent - **¿Qué hacen juntos?**

- **¡Ohh…! No te lo creerás** - comenzó a explicar Pansy - **Ronnie, mi novio, y yo, estábamos… bueno, da igual lo que estábamos haciendo, el caso es que…**

**- ¡No lo digas Pansy! O sabrás lo que es una maldición bien lanzada** - la advirtió Draco

**- Bueno… me dejo los detalles jugosos para explicártelos después, el caso es que…**

**- ¡Quizás iría bien esa maldición que reduce los pechos! **

**- ¡Mierda! Primero pierdo la apuesta, y ahora me prohíbe…**

**- ¿Qué apuesta?**

**- ¿Has perdido la apuesta!**

**- Si, la gano Vicent** **y las otras dos**- dijo simplemente Pansy - **adiós a mis 50 Galeones…**

**- entonces… ¡REALMENTE POTTER Y DRACO ESTÁN LIADOS!**

Y el silencio se hizo en la habitación mientras todos los ojos se giraban hacia las cinco personas que estaban en la puerta.

-** Y yo que había apostado que Draco estaba con Granger** - dijo Millicent

- **Yo aposté que estaba con Weasley** - se escucho la voz de Blaise Zabini.

- **Yo por la Weasley pequeña** - dijo Daphne Greengrass

- **Yo también** - dijo un Slytherin de primero.

- **Y nosotras que estábamos seguras de que era Lupin** - se lamentaron Susan Bones y Hannah Abbot.

- **Y yo que aposté por Nott** - dijo Padma Patil - **entre mi hermana y yo hemos perdido 100 galeones.**

**- Era imposible, Draco y él se llevan a matar.**

**- ¡BIEN! Por fin algo de dinero para mi también, yo también aposté por Harry** - grito Ginny llena de alegría **- bien, Hermione, nos tendremos que partir los beneficios**.

* * *

Bien, historia acabada, solo me queda decir que la idea de Harry siendo un Fénix la saque de un excelente fic "Realizations" de Wishweaver, en que se insinúa que Harry es un Fénix, aunque solo lo insinúa, pero después se hace bastante evidente. 


End file.
